Steam is particularly useful in modern technology. For example, steam may be particularly useful in food, textile, chemical, medical, power, heating, and transport industries. One use of steam is for transporting controllable amounts of energy from a central, automated boiler house, where it can be efficiently and economically generated, to the point of use. Therefore as steam moves around a plant, for example, it may equally be considered to be the transport and provision of energy. This may be particularly useful for conveying heat energy. In particular, steam may be relatively efficient and economic to generate, may easily and cost effectively be distributed to a point of use, and is relatively easy to control.
Steam, for example, is linked between a steam generator and a steam user by a steam distribution system. The steam distribution system may include several elements coupled together, for example, pipes, drain points, branch lines, filters, strainers, separators, stream traps, and air vents. Steam traps may be used to drain, to atmosphere, open ended pipes in the steam distribution system, and thus the discharge of relatively hot condensate may be possible. Flash steam may also be present relative to the condensate pressure before a steam trap.
This may be particularly hazardous to a person passing by the discharge. However, by reducing the severity of the discharge, the hazard may be reduced. One way of reducing the severity of the discharge is through the use of a steam diffuser. A steam diffuser may be fitted to an end of an open pipe. The steam diffuser may reduce the intensity of the discharge and may also reduce noise associated with the discharge.
One example of a steam diffuser is a DF1 available from Spirax-Sarco Limited of Gloucestershire, United Kingdom. The DF1 diffuser includes a knitted and compacted diffusing wire mesh element to dissipate energy in the discharge. The DF1 diffuser is fitted to an outlet of a steam pipe and includes a mesh outlet opposing the inlet and a continuous cylindrical housing between the inlet and outlet.